User blog:Galleigo/Dump of deleted blog posts/articles
So you know how this is my wikia, right? In other words, I don't need to follow the rules. I've had to remove the following article from another wikia due to the expletives. Here's the uncensored version - for the censored version, see my profile on another website and look for something called "Protocol 38". Actually, Protocol 38 is here. Here goes. Protocol 38: The BFR Clearance Level: Guest ____ Enter security credentials. Input: User: GUEST Accepted. Welcome. Input: access 38 0 Accepted. Clearance Level: 0 ____ Project Info: Protocol 130 - "The Big removed" The Big removed is a rocket designed by removed. Higher security clearance is required to view more information. Clearance Level: 1 ____ Enter security credentials. Input: User: John Stark | Password: password8012 Accepted. Welcome. Input: access 38 1 Accepted. Clearance Level: 1 ____ Project Info: Protocol Thingy 38 - "The Big F*cking Rocket" The Big F*cking Rocket is f*cking awesome, this is some good f*cking sh*t. In fact, it's the best sh*t at the f*cking GSA. The Big F*cking Rocket is a big f*cking deal. Anyone (including The Council) who f*cking thinks the Big F*cking Rocket is not, in fact, f*cking awesome will be executed using god damn f*cking chlorine gas. To f*cking confirm that you think the Big F*cking Rocket is f*cking awesome, please enter a feedback form for this article within 24 hours of reading stating "The Big F*cking Rocket is f*cking awesome!". If you fail to do so, you will be executed. The Big F*cking Rocket is never to be referred to using f*cking sh*t pronouns as using f*cking sh*t pronouns is intepreted as a f*cking failure to f*cking acknowledge the Big F*cking Rocket's f*cking awesomeness. If you notice anyone referring to the Big F*cking Rocket using f*cking pronouns, immediately report directly to The Founder (don't even bother with your Base Director). History The Big F*cking Rocket was made by a big f*cking company in 2018, originally named "Big Falcon Rocket". Due to the Big F*cking Rocket's sheer awesomeness, the Big F*cking Rocket was renamed to "Big F*cking Rocket" by order of The Founder. Some personnel at the site still called the Big F*cking Rocket the Big Falcon Rocket - all were executed using a gaseous VX nerve agent. After the CEO of the big f*cking company accidentally called the Big F*cking Rocket the "Big Falcon Rocket", he was executed using chlorine gas, then incinerated, then double-incinerated, then had his ashes soaked into hydrofluoric acid, then the remains encased in a fuel pellet for a fusion reactor which proceeded to power a nuclear fission reactor, then the original incinerator fusion and fission reactors were sent to the core of the Sun to be destroyed. Following this, the GSA acquired the big f*cking company and most importantly, the Big F*cking Rocket. The Big F*cking Rocket is now in a 20 by 20km space, formerly the big f*cking company's base. This area is only used for containing the awesome Big F*cking Rocket, now designated as Site-BFR. At least 4,000 f*cking guards should be guarding the perimeter of Site-BFR. Anyone attempting to go into Site-BFR shall be executed by any means unless they are willing to f*cking bow down in front of the Big F*cking Rocket and show that they understand the Big F*cking Rocket's awesomeness. I can't even be bothered to write anything for higher security levels, even The Council doesn't have more info than you. -the founder lol ____ Input: feedback 38 Type feedback. Type "abort" to cancel. Input: The Big F*cking Rocket is f*cking awesome! Execution cancelled. Input: log out Logging off. Welcome to the GSA access terminal. Enter security credentials. Category:Blog posts